


a tree of oil [PODFIC]

by The_ScribeSmith



Series: The Pilgrim's Progress [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Edelwood Trees, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Traumatized Children, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith
Summary: Wirt encounters a witch. It doesn't end well.





	a tree of oil [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a tree of oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028487) by [Antares8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares8/pseuds/Antares8). 



Title: a tree of oil  
Length: 13:22

Soundcloud: [Link](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/a-tree-of-oil?in=jordan-smith-693495922/sets/the-pilgrims-progress-podfic)

The song is "The Beast Is out There" from episode 4.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this done. Enjoy!


End file.
